Insomnie
by Mesden
Summary: Ou comment une simple crise d'insomnie peut changer toute une destinée.  Midorikawa x Hiroto, shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde ! :)**

**Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, c'est une histoire sur le couple Midorikawa x Hiroto. ^^**

**Elle est divisée en 2 parties, la première plus axée sur Midorikawa, la seconde sur Hiroto.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^**

**Crédits : Je possède ni Midorikawa, ni Hiroto, ni aucun personnage d'Inazuma Eleven (dommage, dommage). X')**

* * *

><p>Il était plus de deux heures du matin à l'académie Aliea, tout le monde avait désormais rejoint sa chambre, les couloirs étaient déserts, seulement éclairés par une faible lueur qui avait réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les volets presque complètement fermés. Une nuit banale, en somme. Excepté que cette fois-ci, une silhouette se dessinait dans les couloirs, marquée par une chevelure relevée en queue de cheval : Midorikawa était encore victime d'une crise d'insomnie. Il avait pensé que ça passerait la première fois où ça lui était arrivé, à l'évidence, ça ne s'arrangerait pas aussi facilement. Dans l'espoir de se fatiguer, il avait ainsi entrepris de faire le tour de l'académie. Et par chance, il avait encore croisé absolument personne, ce n'était pas l'angoisse qui manquait pourtant en traversant les appartements de Prominence et Diamond Dust, sachant très bien que Gazel avait le sommeil fragile. Heureusement, il était passé complètement inaperçu jusque-là. Si il avait passé ces deux équipes, c'est que celle de Gaia n'était plus très loin, ce qui marquerait alors la fin de son parcours et un retour imminent vers sa chambre. Soucieux de ne pas se blesser en se cognant stupidement contre un mur ou une porte, Midorikawa releva sa main devant lui, telle une protection contre le moindre choc. Il sursauta alors en sentant une matière moelleuse se poser contre ses doigts, quelque secondes plus tard.<p>

« M-Midorikawa ? » Demanda l'étranger qu'il venait de croiser, ce dernier axant son regard sur la queue de cheval que seul Midorikawa possédait dans cette établissement.

Démasqué, Midorikawa préféra ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage « Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, maintenant. » Laissa-t-il échapper en ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir le nom de la personne avec qui il venait d'échanger ces quelques mots.

« Attend » s'exclama l'inconnu en lui prenant le poignet. « J'ai quelque soucis de sommeil moi aussi, on pourrait trainer ensemble, le temps que ça passe, non ? » Continua-t-il.

Midorikawa pouvait presque voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« …Pourquoi pas. »

Et ne sachant même pas la personne avec qui il était, Midorikawa passa une bonne partie de la nuit avec celle-ci, à converser, rire, ou tout simplement profiter du silence qui se faisait rare dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ils étaient tout deux assis aux pieds d'un mur lorsque Midorikawa pensa finalement à lui demander son nom.

« Je pense… que c'est tout aussi bien que tu ne le saches pas. » Répondît-il simplement en souriant légèrement. Et comme pour passer à autre chose, posa une question en retour. « Depuis quand tu as ce genre de crise, toi ? »

Midorikawa écarquilla les yeux qu'il posa sur la silhouette de son questionneur, il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi il était victime d'insomnie auparavant, pensant que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque problème personnel qu'il pouvait avoir. Posant son menton contre sa main, Midorikawa fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer le premier jour où il n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil : c'était un jour d'Octobre, à première vue, totalement banale, si ce n'est Hiroto qui s'était déclaré à Ulvida-… oh. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, la cause de son malêtre. Mais c'était illogique : il n'était absolument pas amoureux d'Ulvida, il ne la connaissait que trop peu pour être jaloux des avances que pouvaient lui faire d'autres mecs. Est-ce que cela signifiait que ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé fut le fait qu'Hiroto soit.. Amoureux de quelqu'un ?

« Ça ne peut pas être ça, idiot ! » S'insulta-t-il en claquant la paume de sa main contre son front.

« Ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta son comparse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Midorikawa.

« Oh, si désolé. Je repensais juste au jour où j'ai pour la première fois pas réussît à m'endormir. » « Et alors ? » « Je pense que c'est parce que…. Je suis amoureux. »

Midorikawa lui raconta tout, en prenant bien évidement le soin de censurer les prénoms des protagonistes, ne sachant pas réellement qui était la personne à qui il confiait un secret de cette envergure, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

« Je vois. C'est bizarre, c'est presque pour la même raison que toi que je suis atteint d'insomnie, moi aussi. » Dit-il avec un sourire, que Midorikawa lui rendit, bien qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas le voir. « Le soleil commence à se lever, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous trouve tout les deux. » Commença-t-il en se redressant, puis il prit la main de Midorikawa, l'aidant à se relever également. « A une prochaine fois, peut-être, Midorikawa. » Souri-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, à l'opposé du chemin que Midorikawa devait prendre pour retourner dans la sienne. Ce n'est que lorsque la silhouette inconnue fut hors de vue qu'il le remarqua : la personne avec qui il venait de parler était dans l'équipe Gaia ! Entre-autres, il y avait 1 chance sur 11 pour que ce soit avec Hiroto qu'il ait échangé durant deux bonnes heures ! Le pire, est qu'il lui avait indirectement déclarer sa flamme ! Cette dernière pensée le fit affreusement rougir. « Du calme Midorikawa, du calme. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il sache de qui tu parlais, absolument aucune. » Il savait que c'était faux, il avait apporté trop de précisions dans ses propos pour qu'un des acteurs de la scène, en l'occurrence Hiroto, ne comprenne pas vite de quelles personnes il parlait. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! On ne l'y reprendra plus à raconter ce qu'il ressentait au premier venu !

Et tout penaud, il se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre, l'esprit encore plus torturé qu'à sa venu dans ces couloirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la première partie.<strong>

**Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous révélez l'identité du mystérieux inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? xD**

**Très très nulle en suspense. ^^**

**On se retrouve donc prochainement pour la seconde (et probablement, si je ne fais pas un dernier caprice) la dernière partie de cette histoire.**

**Bisous ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Voici donc la seconde partie de l'histoire... j'avais envie de développer d'avantage les sentiments d'Hiroto, mais bon.. j'avais plus trop d'idée et je voulais pas que ça soit trop long (non fake, j'avais surtout pas assez de créativité xD) et lourd (- true) à la lecture. ^^**

**J'espère que vous saurez apprécier, uhuh .**

**Crédits : je ne possède toujours aucun de ces personnages ! T_T**

* * *

><p>Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et pourtant, il y avait déjà une énorme affluence dans la cafeteria de l'academie Aliea, toutes les équipes voulant s'entraîner le plus rapidement possible. La Gaia n'échappait pas à la règle. Tandis qu'Ulvida discutait avec Weese et Zohan, Hiroto fixait l'endroit où était attablé Midorikawa qui échangeait avec Diam et Riimu comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il y a de cela à peine quelque heures. Il ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé ou affecté que Midorikawa agisse aussi naturellement. Mais il se reprit rapidement en se souvenant d'un fait : Midorikawa ne savait pas que c'était à lui qu'il s'était confessé, la nuit dernière. Savoir que Midorikawa nourrissait des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme lui l'avait quelque peu étonné. Alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours soutenus mutuellement durant leur enfance, Hiroto l'avait peu à peu abandonné, préférant la compagnie de ses « nouveaux amis bien plus cool.» et malgré ça, Midorikawa ne lui en avait jamais réellement tenu compte. Peut-être que c'était ça qui avait touché Hiroto en plein cœur, le fait de savoir que quoi qu'il puisse faire, quelqu'un sera toujours présent pour lui, pour le réconforter, pour le chérir. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des gamins insouciants qui ne se préoccupaient pas des conséquences de leurs actes, mais évidement, c'était impossible. Il était devenu le capitaine de Gaia, il n'avait pas à trainer avec une personne jugée futile par ses coéquipiers. Ce qui en revenait à devoir faire un choix entre les deux choses qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.<p>

« Ça na va pas Hiroto ? Ça doit faire 10 bonnes minutes que t'as le regard perdu dans le vide. » Remarqua Ulvida en haussant un sourcil, ce qui sortit Hiroto de sa léthargie.

Posant un dernier coup d'œil sur la table, vide maintenant, où Midorikawa était installé quelque minutes plus tôt, Hiroto se redressa en revêtant de nouveau un regard froid et démunit de sentiments «Allons nous entrainer, on a perdu trop de temps ce matin.» Dit-il en jetant son plateau encore remplis de divers aliments.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Comme à l'accoutumé, la Gaia, Diamond Dust et Prominence s'étaient entrainés à l'écart des équipes de "seconde zone", ce qui signifiait qu'Hiroto n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour tenter un dialogue avec Midorikawa. Il ne pouvait que l'apercevoir de loin, en train de s'amuser plus qu'autre chose avec Diam, un élément nocif qui attisait une profonde jalousie de la part d'Hiroto pour pouvoir être si proche de la personne qui attirait toute les convoitises du jeune capitaine de Gaia. Nul doute qu'il remettra rapidement les choses dans leurs contextes.

* * *

><p>Hiroto lorgna longuement la porte fermée qui se présentait devant lui. Il devait être plus de minuit et l'insomnie le guettait toujours, il avait ainsi décidé de se rendre dans les appartements de la Gemini Strom, espérant que Midorikawa non plus, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était ainsi resté cloîtré plusieurs minutes devant la porte qui le séparait de Midorikawa, se demandant si il devait prendre le risque de toquer, ce qui signifiait trahir son équipe. Ce n'est qu'en percevant les sons d'un grincement de lit qu'Hiroto se sentit soulagé. Midorikawa ne dormait pas également. Oubliant ses nombreux doutes, il avança son poing d'un mouvement décidé.<p>

« Toc toc »

Surpris de ce bruit soudain, Midorikawa faillit en tomber à la renverse. Qui pouvait avoir besoin de lui parler à cette heure-ci ? Il revêtit un t-shirt et s'avança vers la porte en l'ouvrant dans un soupir de lassitude. « Non Diam, ce n'est pas moi qui ait tes… Hiroto.. ? » Midorikawa écarquilla ses yeux onix, que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hiroto ? Était-ce par rapport à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit hier soir ? Avait-il compris qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

« Je peux entrer ? C'est pas pour dire mais il fait un froid de canard dans ces couloirs. » Sourit Hiroto en passant le seuil de la porte et en allant s'installer sur un des canapés qui décorait la chambre de Midorikawa. Ce dernier s'assura que personne n'avait vu Hiroto entrer dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et se retourner vers Hiroto qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Pire, il souriait. Quelque chose n'allait effectivement pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda Midorikawa d'un ton qui se voulait froid mais qui sonna affreusement adorable dans les oreilles d'Hiroto.

« Continuer notre conversation de la veille. » Ces derniers mots firent sursauter le jeune homme à la queue de cheval, il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit avoir les même soucis que toi. » Continua Hiroto en ne le lâchant pas de son regard émeraude « ça signifiait que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas, moi aussi. ». Midorikawa vacilla à l'entente de ces paroles, un millier d'interrogations se formèrent dans son esprit : est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Hiroto éprouvait les même sentiments que lui ? Non, il devait arrêter de nourrir cet espoir ! C'était impossible que ses sentiments soient un jour retournés. Pourtant, cette idée était si tentante...

« Hiroto, tu… » Murmura Midorikawa qui se fit rapidement coupé par son interlocuteur.

Le concerné reprit sa respiration et ne lâcha pas du regard les yeux de Midorikawa à la prononciation des mots suivants : « Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. A différents degrés depuis qu'on se connaît, et plus le temps passe, plus mes sentiments pour toi se développent. J'avais peur de la ferveur de cet amour pour toi, alors j'ai voulu prendre mes distances, mais à l'évidence, je n'aurais jamais pu t'oublier, je ne pourrai jamais. Tu représentes tout pour moi Midorikawa et j'en n'ai plus rien à faire de devoir quitter Gaia si c'est pour t'aimer comme je le veux. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire équipe de foot qui peut te remplacer dans mon cœur. Tu es unique, et mon amour pour toi l'est également. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit obligés de vivre derrière des sourires qu'on sait tous faux. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est revivre, revivre à tes côtés. » ces derniers mots dits, un silence pesant remplit la chambre de Midorikawa. Ce dernier arrivant à peine à assimiler la déclaration qu'Hiroto venait de lui faire, il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité, jamais ce sera le cas, ce dont il doutait, était la longévité que pourrait avoir une hypothétique relation entre eux, nul doute que ni Gaia, ni Gemimi Strom, n'accepteraient leur amour. Mais avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'accorder une telle valeur à l'avis de leurs coéquipiers ? _«La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe._»_*_ Adhérant avec le fond de cette citation, Midorikawa trouva enfin le courage de formuler une réponse en se décident de faire face au regard remplit de douceur d'Hiroto. A cette vision, les yeux de Midorikawa se ragaillardirent et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire, quelle était la réponse appropriée à sa déclaration.

« Hiroto… espèce d'idiot ! » S'exclama Midorikawa en lui donnant un léger coup sur le haut du crâne. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi dramatique ! J-je ne t'en ai jamais tenu compte quand tu m'as laissé pour rejoindre Gaia, parce que tu étais comme un frère, et je savais que quoi que tu fasses, tu prendrais toujours les bonnes décisions ! Et même si ça nous a mené dans une rivalité perpétuelle, au finale, on est toujours ensembles, toi et moi. Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de te chérir. Je t'aime trop pour que ça arrive. » De légères rougeurs se formèrent sur le visage de Midorikawa à la profération de ces derniers mots, ce qu'Hiroto trouva énormément adorable. Quelques secondes passèrent où ils ne firent rien sinon se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avec tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à qu'Hiroto prenne finalement la parole, profitant du fait qu'il commençait à se faire vraiment tard pour formuler une proposition qu'il jugeait très tentante.

« Midori-chan… »

« ? »

« Je peux rester dormir dans ta chambre ? Ce serait bête qu'on me trouve en train de me balader dans les couloirs à une heure pareille alors que j'ai un lit à ma disposition. » dit-il en lorgnant le lit 2 places de Midorikawa d'un regard coquin.

« Que…. Sors d'ici ! Pervers ! »

« Mais Midori-chan, je t'aime, moi… »

Inutile de vous préciser qui aura eu le dernier mot…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin ! :D<strong>

**Voili, voilou. Bizarrement, je trouve que je suis plutôt débrouillarde quand il s'agit d'écrire des déclarations d'amour. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à formuler celle d'Hiroto ! -^-^- :fangirl:  
><strong>

**J'espère que la fin est pas trop nul ! ****j'ai toujours l'impression de bâcler complétement mes fics. '-'**

**M'enfin, bisous tout le monde et n'oubliez pas, Hiroto x Midorikawa FTW ! xD**

***Uhuhuh, comme je sais que Midorikawa adore sortir ce genre d'expression, pouvais pas m'en empêcher. ;x  
><strong>


End file.
